Ninjago: Frozen
by wizard101
Summary: [A Frozen parody] Zane must learn to control his power without anyone to help him. But after a 'harmless' accident, he is force to run away from his kingdom, Ninjago. His younger sister, Pixal is determined to find him and is sure he wouldn't hurt her. But she will realize that she will be wrong. The credit goes to Zane Is Awesome345. Pease read and no flames!
1. Chapter 1: The Valley of the Living Rock

**Hello, everyone! I'm not dead! I've been busy for a while and also a bit lazy…but anyway, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong on something guys. If I make a few mistakes, it's probably because I have only seen the movie twice and I don't have the DVD. So go right ahead if I'm wrong!**

In the kingdom of Ninjago , there lived a small family of royalty. Zane, the eldest of two, was born with a power that he could not control. Pixal, the youngest, has always loved her brother's power and constantly asked him to play with her. The young scorer would smile at his little sister and accept the request.

But today, everything between the brother and sister will be changed.

Zane slept peacefully on his big blue bed. The moon light outside shone through the big window and lit up his - almost white- blonde hair into a soothing glow. Pixal cracked the tall bedroom door open. Seeing the sight of her older brother made her smile. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled over behind Zane's bed. Pixal then poked her head above the bed. "Zane, psst!" She said as she climbed up on the bed and got on top of Zane. "Zane!" Pixal whispered and tried to shake him awaked. Zane moaned. "Pixal…go back to sleep." Pixal sighed and plopped her back onto Zane's side making him grunt with the sudden force. "I just can't." She put the back of her hand on her forehead, pretending she was swooning. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So we have to play!" Zane playfully pushed his younger sister off the bed. "Go play by yourself!" Pixal made a tiny squeal as her backside made contact to the purple carpet. She made a pouty face. She'll have to find a way to get the prince to play with her. She wiggled her feet as she searched her brain for any ideas. Then a light bulb lit up. Pixal climbed back onto Zane and opened one of his eyes. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She said before she let go of his eye. Zane finally opened them and looked at Pixal with a smirk.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Pixal said as she pulled Zane down the stairs with him trying to quiet her down. They came into a big room where they both laughed and giggle. "Do the magic, do the magic!" Pixal giggled. Zane smiled and formed a small glowing snowball in his hands. Pixal watched with wide eyes full of awe. "Ohh!" "Ready?" Zane said. Pixal nodded with a big smile. Zane threw the snowball into the air and it exploded into thousands of shinny blue snowflakes. Pixal threw her arms out and ran around him. "This is amazing!" Zane smiled as he caught the little princess. "Watch this!" He stamped his foot on the floor, turning it to ice. Pixal giggled as she started slide away from him.

Snow was then blown everywhere and the two children made a snowman. Zane put a carrot on the head and turned it towards Pixal. "Hi, I'm Olaf." He voiced as he moved the sticks on the snowman. "And I like warm hugs!" Pixal gasped and hugged the mounds of snow. "I love you Olaf!"

Pixal held the arms of the snowman and laughed while Zane blew cold air to make them spin around the icy floor. Then he made snow mountains and held Pixal as he slid down them. Pixal giggled. "Tickle bumps!" She then was thrown off of Zane and into another snow hill. She sat up and threw snow everywhere while laughing. Zane notice that she was about to jump and made more hills. "Hang on!" Pixal was caught above a hill. "Catch me!" she said as she jumped again. "Got'cha!" "Again!" Pixal started to jump faster. "Wait!" Zane said, trying to keep up. "Slow down!" Suddenly, his feet slipped on the ice and he fell on his back. Pixal jumped from the hill. "Whahhooo!" She didn't realized that she was about to fall to her doom. "PIXAL!" Zane shouted as tried to make another hill. But the icy snow had hit Pixal in the forehead and she fell into the remaining snow on the floor. Zane got up and ran to her. "P-pixal!" He held her head in his arms. A strand of her silver hair turned the palest shade of white. "PAPA!" Zane screamed for his father as he hugged his little sister. Suddenly, frost formed under his foot and started to spread around the room. The snowman fell down as the frost ran under it and up to the walls and the ceiling. "You're ok, Pixal. I got you."

Banging from the double doors was then heard and they slammed open to reveal and elderly man with medals pinned to his suit. King Julien. "Zane, what have you done?! This is getting out of hand!" He said as her ran over to the two children. "It was an accident…I'm sorry Pixal." The king took her from Zane's hands. "She's ice cold…I know where we have to go."

With that said, the kind scanned the shelves of the royal library, in search of an ancient book. Once he found it he flipped through the pages until a map fell to the floor.

The three of them traveled on a single horse with Pixal in the king's arms and Zane behind him. The upset mood he was in cause him to leave a trail of frost behind the running horse.

A little boy sitting on top of a baby reindeer had notice the small family on the horse and the shinning blue trail it was leaving. "Ice?" he said.

Faster, Sven!" They both followed the trail that lead to an opened area in the mountains. The boy and the reindeer watched as a man shouted for help. "Please, help…my daughter!" All of the sudden, the boulders around the family rolled towards them. The little boy gasped and dropped his head lower behind his large rock. The boulders around them had opened up to reveal little troll people. "It's the king!" one of them exclaimed. A chorus of whispers was heard from the others. The boy lifted his head. "Trolls?" The rock they were behind opened itself up, making the boy gasp. "Shush!" She said to him and pulled he and his reindeer close. "I'm trying to listen!" The reindeer lick the troll's cheek. She then smiled. "Cuties, I'm gonna keep you!" She said as she patted their faces.

The king of the trolls walked over to the family and took Zane's hand. "Your majesty, born with the powers or cursed?" he asked the King Julien. "Uh, born and their getting stronger." The troll gestured for him to lower himself. He did and the troll keep put his hand on Pixal's forehead. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded." "Do what you must." The king nodded. "I recommend we removed all magic." He said as he made a vision of Zane and Pixal's memories. "Even memories over magic…to be safe. But don't worry, I leave the fun." The memories retreated into his hand and he put it back on Pixal's head. Her frown slowly turned into a smile. The troll king sighed. "She will be ok." Zane put a sad look on his face. "But she won't remember I have powers?" King Julien put his hand on his shoulder. "It's for the best." The troll king looked at the young prince. "Listen to me, Zane. Your power will only grow." He made vision put of mist showing an older Zane using his powers. "There is beauty in it…but also great danger!" Zane gasped as the beautiful blue snow flake it made turned a fearful red. "You must learn to control it or fear will be your enemy." They people in the vision also turned red and pounced on the older Zane, making it scream in fear. Zane gasped again and hugged his father. "No, I'll protect him. He can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates, we'll reduce the staff, we will limit his contact with people, and keep his powers hidden from everyone!"

**Dun, dun, DUUUNN! So the fear begins! All credit goes to .Awesome345. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman

**Not much to say but here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't one Ninjago or Frozen. And Zane and Pixal are humans. Again all credit goes to Zane Is Awesome345**

Five year old Pixal looked out the window and gasped. She giggled and ran down the hall to her older brother's room. Once she got there, she knocked her signature knock on his door.

"_Zane? Do you wanna build a snowman? _

_Come on, let's go and play! _

_I never see you anymore!"_

Pixal looked under the door.

"_Come out the door!_

_It's like you've gone away!"_

She sat in the hall, playing with two dolls. She then looked at the blue one and frowned.

"_We used to be best buddies…and now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why!"_

Pixal walked back to Zane's room and looked through the key hole, then talked into it.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman!"_

Zane had finally spoken up. "Go away, Pixal." Pixal put a sad frown on her face and walked away.

"_Okay, bye…"_

In his room, eight year old Zane looked out the window, for once feeling calm. But once he felt too calm, his power had slipped out and frost ran up the window frame. Zane gasped and quickly took his hands away. King Julien came in with white gloves and put them on his hands. "The gloves will help. See? Conceal it." "Don't feel it." The both said the last sentence at the same time. "Don't let it show."

_**5 years later…**_

Ten year old Pixal giggled as she slid up to her older brother's room. She knocked her signature knock.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman? _

_Or ride our bike around the halls?"_

Pixal stood on one foot on a bike ride down the stairs, only to crash and fall into a knight's arms.

"_I think some company is overdue!_

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!"_

Pixal flipped onto a couch and pointed to a painting.

"_Hang in there, Joan!"_

"_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by…"_

She lied her feet up against a grandfather clock and moved them to the beat of the ticking while also clicking her tongue.

Thirteen year old Zane paced around in his room. A large layer of frost covered the his door. "I'm scared!" he said. "It's getting stronger!" King Julien tried to calm him down. "Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down." He walked towards Zane, but he quickly backed away. "No, don't touch me! Please, I don't wanna hurt you."

_**5 more years later…**_

Fifteen year old Pixal slid passed Zane's bedroom. She looked at the door for a moment, and then walked on. She thought of the many times he shut her out. There was no point in trying again. Pixal look ahead and saw the king with his luggage. She smiled and ran down the hall to hug him. "See you in two weeks!"

Eighteen year old Zane came out of his room for the first time in a while and bowed to his father. He looked up at him and said, "Do you have to go?" King Julien smiled. "You'll be alright, Zane." That evening, the king boarded the ship.

On a very stormy night, the waves whirled and splashed everywhere and the ship was swallowed into the sea.

Back in the kingdom of Ninjago, the picture of the king was cover with a black transparent cloth. And a funeral was held. Pixal, wearing all black, held her head down in sadness as she stood beside a tall stone with King Julien's name carved into it. Zane had not shown up at the funeral and stayed in his bedroom as usual.

After the funeral ended, Pixal walked slowly down the dark and eerie halls of the castle to Zane's room. She had thought it was ok to try one last time. She didn't knock her signature knock but a sad three knocks, then slid her hand down the door.

"_Zane? Please, I know you're in there…_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say have courage, but I'm trying to_

_Right out here for you_

_Just let me in…_

_We only have each other…it's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?"_

Pixal slid down the door and onto the floor. She let a single tear fall and closed her eyes.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

On the other side of the door, Zane sat against it, listening quietly and sadly. He then looked around his room. Frost was everywhere. The only help of keeping control of his powers was gone. And there was nothing he could do about it. Zane put his head down and hugged his knees and wept softly.


	3. Chapter 3: For the First Time in Forever

**Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

_**Three years later…**_

The sky was a beautiful blue and people were out and about setting up decorations for Prince Zane's coronation. They all were excited and hurried right along. In her bed room slept Princess Pixal in a very odd way. Her hair was spread everywhere. One strand had fallen into her mouth as she snored away. One of the guards knocked on her door. "Princess Pixal?" Pixal sat up and moaned a few times before she pulled the strand of hair out of her mouth. "Yeah…" "Sorry to wake you ma'am." The now eighteen year old rested her cheek on her hand. "Oh, no, no you didn't. I've been up for hours…" Pixal trailed of as she started to fall asleep again but then jerked back awake. "Who is it?" "Oh, it's still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon! Time to get ready!" She stretches and yawns a bit. "Of course…ready for what?" "Your brother's coronation, ma'am?" "My brother's coronation…" Pixal turned to her coronation outfit which was sliver and purple and had off-the-shoulder short sleeves. A purple necklace with a silver charm went with it. She gasped, suddenly feeling fully awake and happy. "It's coronation day!" She hurriedly got out of bed and put on her outfit and fixed her hair into a braided bun with three silver satin ribbons. Pixal then ran out the door catching the nearest maid and spinning her around. "It's coronation day!" She said to her. The maid laughed and held onto a dish in her hand. Pixal saw more maids opening up windows and doors.

A/N: **Bold **is for Zane. _Italics _are for Pixal.

_The window is open, so is that door! I didn't know they did that anymore!_

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates!_

Pixal ran up to a group of maids carrying stacks of salad plates. She took one and looked at her reflection in it. She then placed it back into another stack and continued to run down the hall.

_For years, I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ball room with no balls?_

Pixal slid on the slippery floor of the ball room.

_Finally, they're opening up the gates!_

Pixal got to a spiral stair case. She grabbed the hand rail, threw herself on and slid down they spirals. When she came to the end of the stairs she spotted a knight. She shook its hand but ended up breaking the arm. Pixal looked around and put the remainder of it inside the shoulder.

_They'll be actual real live people_

_It'll be totally strange_

_Wow, am I so ready for this change!_

Pixal ran up to an opened window and looked out into ocean.

_Cause, for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light!_

Pixal jumped from the window and landed on a window washing platform and start to anchor herself upward.

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night!_

She swung herself back and forth on the platform.

_Don't know if I'm belated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone_

_For the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

Pixal saw a mother goose and her goslings walking along the grass. She walked up to them and put her hands to the ground to let three goslings hop on. She raised them to her face. "I can't wait to meet everyone!" She exclaimed. She then gasped. "What if I meet THE one?" One gosling honked at her.

_Tonight, imagine me, gown and all_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_A picture of sophisticated grace_

Pixal wrapped herself in a curtain and leaned against the wall while spinning the cord, hitting her cheek with it in the process. Then she saw a small statue of a man's head. She walked over to it holding a pink fan.

_I suddenly see him standing there_

_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_

Pixal turns to a plate of chocolates and eats a few. She throws the fan away and turned back to the statue.

_And then we'll laugh and talk evening_

_Which is totally bizarre _

She picks up the statue and starts twirling with it. Suddenly, it slipped out of her hands and landed in the big pink cake.

_Nothing like a life I'd met so far!_

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_

Pixal ran into a big room full of paintings. She jumped onto one of the couches in front of a painting and imitated the woman in it. She did the same with a few others.

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it is totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance!_

Pixal now stood in front of a large painting with people looking towards her.

_For the first time in forever!_

_At least I got a chance_

Meanwhile Zane walked up to his big window and stared down at his subjects. His hair was still in the up-do and had not been able to be tamed. He wore a suit much similar to his fathers, but it was green and black and a long purple cape trailed behind him. He also wore green gloves. Zane took a deep breath and exhaled.

"**Don't let them in, don't let them see.**

**Be the good boy you always have to be.**

Zane turned away from the window and walked over to a table. Above a table hung a portrait of his father.

**Conceal, don't feel**

**Put on a show!**

Zane took off his green gloves and picked up the tiny pot and a candle holder. He turned around and pretended he was facing an audience. But the things in his hands started to grow frost on them.

**Make one wrong move and everyone will know**

Zane quickly put them down and looked at his hands.

**But it's only for today**

Pixal opened a door and stuck her head in.

_It's only for today!_

Zane put back on his gloves.

**It's agony to wait**

Pixal jump out the room and skipped down the hall.

_It's agony to wait!_

Zane opened his bedroom doors and faced the maids who were lined up in on either side of him.

**Tell the guards to open up…the gate!**

As the maids opened the doors over the entrance, Pixal ran out and faced a lot of people who were making their way inside.

_For the first time in forever_

Zane slowly walked down the hall trying to look calm.

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

Zane opened the doors and walked onto a balcony.

**Be the good boy you always have to be**

_A chance to change my lonely world_

**Conceal**

_A chance to find true love_

**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!**

_I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!_

_For the first time in forever _

_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way!_

As Pixal ran down a sidewalk beside the ocean, she bumped into a red horse and fell into a rowboat. Under her weight, the boat was about to fall into the water.

**Yeah, sorry I hadn't updated this in a while. I was too busy sleeping in, seeing that summer vacation is already here. Well, see you next time and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pixal Meets Cryptor

**Chapter 4! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Ninjago. They belong to Disney and LEGO.**

"Whoa!" Pixal flailed her legs as the boat tipped over the small dock. The horse she bumped into put its hoof inside the boat which caused it to jerk upright. Pixal bounced with the boat and brushed a piece of seaweed away from her face. "Hey!" she cried. A well-dressed man sitting on top of the horse looked at her with a worried expression. "I'm so sorry! A-are you hurt?" Pixal stared at him. "Hey…" she said again, a bit more relaxed this time. She sat herself up. "Uh, no no. I'm ok." "Are you sure?" the man said as he slid off the horse and into the boat. "Yeah. I-I-I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm great…actually." She stuttered. "Oh, thank goodness." The man smiled as he held his hand out to her. Pixal smiled and took the hand.

"Oh! Uh," he said and pulled her up. "Prince Cryptor of the Southern Aisles." He bowed a little. Pixal smiled and curtsied. "Princess Pixal of Ninjago." "Princess?" Cryptor said with a surprised expression. "My lady." He kneeled before her. The horse snorted with surprise and followed suit. It lifted its hoof a bit causing the boat to tip over again. They both fell backwards and Cryptor caught Pixal. "Um…" "Hi…again." The horse looked up then stamped the hoof back down. The boat jerked up again and Pixal ended up on top of Cryptor. "Oh boy…" he said. Pixal propped herself up. "This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just 'cause we're-I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait what?" Cryptor smiled and pulled them both up and brushed himself off.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Ninjago with my horse. And for every moment after." "No no no! It's fine! I'm not that princess." Pixal said as she stepped around him. "I mean, if you'd hit my brother, Zane, it would be 'yeesh'! 'Cause you know-." She turned to face the horse. She smiled and tickled its. "Hello." The horse cackled. "But lucky you, it's just me." Cryptor chuckled. "Just you?" She smiled and nodded. They stared at each other. Pixal breathed a sigh. The fainted sound of bells could be hurt and she snapped out of her trance. "The bells. The coronation! I-!" she backed into small pole then turned around. "I better go-I have to go! …I-I better go, uh…" She turned back to Cryptor and waved. "Bye!" she said then ran back into the kingdom. Cryptor smiled and waved back. The horse waved too. "Oh no." Cryptor said. The boat toppled over into the ocean. He pushed the boat above him and spat out some saltwater. He then smiled as he watched the princess leave.

**Sorry this is short. I'm just a bit lazy today. But Review!**


End file.
